The present invention is directed toward a catch basin structure for storm drains to prevent unwanted liquids from entering a storm drain system and, more particularly, toward a catch basin structure for storm drains adjustable to fit different size storm drains to prevent unwanted liquids, and also unwanted debris, from entering a storm drain system.
Storm drains are typically installed at locations convenient to collect rain water, or other moisture, such as melting snow, etc., and direct the collected rain water underground to a river, stream, creek, lake, bay, retention pond, or other body of water. While storm drains serve a useful purpose in that they prevent the accumulation of standing water which may cause a variety of problems in both industrial and residential settings, adverse consequences may result when storm drains are located near areas where hazardous materials are being handled or stored. If these hazardous materials should spill, leak, or otherwise accidentally discharge into the storm drain, which ultimately empties into a river, stream, lake, etc., the financial costs associated with containing and/or cleaning up the spill may be enormous. Further, the adverse impact such contamination may have on the environment may be incalculable.
Companies have utilized various methods to prevent hazardous materials from spilling or leaking into storm drains. One such method has been to either cover or surround the storm drain with absorbent articles, such as, blankets, socks, booms, etc. Another method that has been utilized is to surround the storm drain with mounds of absorbent loose, material. Either of these methods may be implemented before a spill occurs as a preventive measure, or afterwards to minimize the amount of hazardous material entering the storm drain, and thus the damage caused by the spill. While the above methods perform adequately for spill containment, they include various drawbacks.
When absorbent articles (blankets, socks, booms, etc.) are utilized to contain a spill of hazardous liquid, or other viscous material, they are often required to be held down by a heavy object(s). The movement and placement of such heavy objects is time consuming and may permit unwanted hazardous material to flow into the storm drain when such absorbent articles are implemented in an emergency situation after a spill has occurred. Further, the use of a heavy object(s) will not always prevent hazardous materials from flowing underneath the edges of the absorbent article and into the storm drain. Additionally, once absorbent articles have become saturated, they must be removed since they will no longer exhibit absorbent properties. During removal and replacement of the absorbent articles, unwanted hazardous materials may flow into the storm drain.
When mounds of loose, absorbent materials are utilized for spill clean-up purposes, they typically need to be cleaned up immediately after the spill is contained. Otherwise, an unsightly and potentially dangerous situation may result. Further, if left outside after being used to contain a spill of hazardous materials, rain water can cause the absorbent materials, with the absorbed hazardous material, to wash down the storm drain. Also, if the spill is large enough, the spill itself may cause loose particles of the absorbent material to wash down the storm drain.
Additionally, there is a limit to the absorbent properties of the absorbent materials and, once saturated, they must be removed and replaced with new absorbent materials to adequately contain the spill. Similar to the absorbent articles, unwanted hazardous materials may flow into the storm drain during removal and replacement of the loose absorbent materials.
Since both the absorbent articles (blankets, socks, booms, etc.) and the containers including the loose, absorbent material are bulky, it may be such that certain settings do not permit the absorbent articles and/or containers of loose absorbent material to be situated close to the storm drain. Time is typically of the essence in a hazardous material spill situation, and the time lost in obtaining and utilizing the absorbent articles and/or containers of loose absorbent material to contain the spill may allow unwanted hazardous materials to flow into the storm drain.
In an effort to overcome the above-identified drawbacks, catch basin structures have been developed which physically reside in the storm drain. These catch basin structures typically include a drain outlet and a plug-type element which may be utilized to close the drain outlet in the event of a hazardous material spill, in an attempt to maintain the hazardous material within the catch basin structure. However, since the prior art catch basin structures are typically designed to have their drain outlets at a lower most portion of the structure, it may not be possible to avoid entirely the ingress of the initial flow of the hazardous material into the storm drain in an emergency spill situation. Further, should trash, debris, or other solid material enter the prior art catch basin structures, they may clog the drain outlet, preventing the insertion or actuation of the plug type element to close the catch basin structure. In a situation where a hazardous material spill is trying to be contained, the financial and environmental loss associated with the inability to close the catch basin structure due to the clogged trash or debris may be enormous.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.
A catch basin is provided for insertion into a pre-existing storm drain connected to a storm drain system, the storm drain having a shoulder around its upper periphery for supporting a pre-existing, perforated storm drain cover. The catch basin selectively controls the flow of liquids and other viscous materials into the storm drain system, and includes a flexible, fluid impermeable container extendable into the storm drain with its edges extendable over the storm drain shoulder about the periphery thereof. The flexible, fluid impermeable container includes a drain hole providing an outlet to the storm drain system. A rigid valve member is attached to the flexible, fluid impermeable container and is configured to selectively open and close the drain hole. The rigid valve member includes a vertically extending wall surrounding the drain hole and extending upward therefrom a distance h to define an opening. With the drain hole open, liquids accumulating in the flexible, fluid impermeable container will not pass through the drain hole until the liquid rises to a level exceeding the height h of the vertically extending walls surrounding the drain hole. The catch basin thus acts as a debris catcher with the vertically extending wall functioning as a weir to regulate the flow of liquid through the storm drain. The catch basin further includes a plurality of vertically extending leg members attached to the rigid valve member, with each of the plurality of vertically extending leg members having a horizontally extending flange engagable with the storm drain shoulder on top of the flexible, fluid impermeable container to maintain the catch basin within the storm drain. Typically, a sealant is provided between the storm drain shoulder and the flexible container to effectuate a water-tight seal therebetween.
In a preferred form, the rigid valve member includes a first plate having a hole corresponding to the drain hole in the flexible, fluid impermeable container. The vertically extending wall extends from a top surface of the first plate and surrounds the hole therein. The flexible, fluid impermeable container is attached to the first plate such that the drain hole and the hole in the first plate are aligned.
The rigid valve member may also include a second plate having a hole corresponding to the drain hole in the flexible, fluid impermeable container. The flexible, fluid impermeable container is provided between a bottom surface of the first plate and a top surface of the second plate. The first and second plates and the flexible, fluid impermeable container are attached to maintain the flexible, fluid impermeable container therebetween with the holes of the first and second plates and the drain hole aligned.
In one form, the plurality of vertically extending leg members are connected to the first plate of the rigid valve member and are horizontally adjustable relative thereto to fit the catch basin into different size storm drains.
In another form, the rigid valve member further includes a cover movable between a closed position where the cover sealingly contacts the vertical wall opening prohibiting the flow of liquids through the drain hole and an open position where the cover is moved away from the vertical wall opening permitting the flow of liquids through the drain hole. Movement of the cover may be accomplished via a variety of methods, including, but not limited to, manually, mechanically, electrically and hydraulically.
In a preferred form, the rigid valve member includes a threaded shaft with a first end having a non-circular cross-section. The cover includes at least one anti-rotational surface and a threaded hole engaging the threaded shaft. The at least one anti-rotational surface on the cover engages an anti-rotational channel formed in the rigid valve member such that the cover moves along the threaded shaft between the open and closed positions when the threaded shaft is rotated. A handle is provided which is configured to fit through the preexisting, perforated storm drain cover, and includes an engaging end configured for keyed engagement with the first end of the threaded shaft for rotation of the threaded shaft. Preferably, the handle includes a T-shaped handle.
The catch basin may further include first and second support members extending vertically from the first plate on opposite sides of the vertically extending wall and having facing anti-rotational channels, and a shaft support member attached to the first and second support members and extending across the vertical wall opening. The threaded shaft is connected to the shaft support member for rotational movement relative thereto, with the at least one anti-rotational surface of the cover including at least one radially extending tab received in one of the facing anti-rotational channels, such that the cover moves along the threaded shaft between the open and closed positions when the threaded shaft is rotated.
Preferably, the flexible, fluid impermeable container is made of a urethane-covered woven polyester. The rigid valve member and the plurality of leg members are preferably made of a powder coated steel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catch basis for a storm drain which is adjustable to fit various size storm drains.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a catch basin for a storm drain for selectively controlling the flow of liquid through the storm drain without having to remove the storm drain cover.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a catch basin for a storm drain for prohibiting the flow of trash and other debris through the storm drain, while not impeding the ability of the catch basin to prohibit the flow of liquids or other viscous materials through the storm drain.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a catch basin for a storm drain which allows time for heavy solids and other debris that could clog the drain to settle out.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a catch basin for a storm drain which delays the entry of liquid into the storm drain providing a time frame within which the catch basin may be closed to substantially prohibit the flow of liquid, such as a hazardous material, into the storm drain in the event of an emergency spill situation.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from a study of the application, the drawings, and the appended claims.